Sentimientos escondidos
by Misao-chan M
Summary: Un Especial de San Valentín entre M-A donde una carta decidirá mucho en este día tan especial. El destino hará su trabajo y reunirá de nuevo amistades perdidas.... REVIEWS!


ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN *M/A* One Shot: Sentimientos escondidos  
  
By: Misao-chan M Editora/Redactora: Alexia Aikawa  
  
Una bonita y alegre mañana de febrero, muchas parejas llegaban más acarameladas y cariñosas que de costumbre, al insituto. Todos parecían felices y emparejados, pero una chica caminaba sola por el patio.  
  
- Eh! Misi, ¿qué te ocurre? - pregunta una voz fácilmente reconocible.  
  
- Ah... eh... - saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando al que ahora la acompaña - Nada, Sano, estoy bien, ¿no lo ves? - sonría estirando la boca con una gran sonrisa falsa.  
  
- Venga ya, Misao! Te conozco como para saber que en un día como este, estás más pagada de lo normal.  
  
- ¿Sí? - pregunta sin ganas  
  
- Si no fuera así, ya me habrías dado un abrazo efusivo cuando te he saludado  
  
- Cierto, se me ha olvidado, solamente - sigue caminando  
  
- ¡Misao, para! - ella lo hace, y se gira mirándole - ¿Me dirás de una vez que te pasa?  
  
- Pero si no tiene importancia! Es que... - comienza ante la mirada insistente de él - hoy es San Valentín todos andan emparejados, y sino es así todos tienen a alguien a quien escribirles contando sentimientos o para simplemente pensar en ese amor que todos tienen. Y yo... ¡ no tengo a quien dar mi amor!  
  
- Casi es mejor, créeme. Yo amo a Sayo y ella dijo que ya no me quería, ¿qué puedo hacer? Nada. Así que es mejor no amar a nadie y no sufrir.  
  
- ¿Tu crees? No lo sé, preferiría probar el enamorarme alguna vez  
  
- Hazme caso, sé libre. Cómo tu eres, un espíritu libre  
  
- Mira, te enseñaré algo que he escrito - se descuelga la mochila de un hombro y comienza a abrirla sacando entre libros y cuadernos una carta doblada, se la entrega a Sanosuke y comienza a leerla.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara, era su mejor amigo desde hacía bastante tiempo. Le conocía casi más ella a él, que él a sí mismo. Habían compartido cada momento vivido y se contaban todo. En aquella carta, Misao escribía a alguien a quien ella desearía amar y entregar sus sentimientos. Quería la opinión de Sanosuke, al igual que de todos los escritos que tenía.  
  
- Bueno, y ¿qué te parece? - dice Misao cuando él la devuelve la carta  
  
- Sabes que todo lo que escribes es genial, ya te lo he dicho más veces, y que eres la mejor escritora del mundo, pero...  
  
- ¿Pero? - dice interesada  
  
- ¡No seas impaciente! Pero... ¡es una tontería!  
  
- ¿Cómo que una tontería? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de cómo me siento?  
  
- No me refiero a eso! Pero el amor ideal no existe!  
  
- Tu ganas, es una estupidez, ¿no? Pues no te preocupes que si mis sentimientos son esos... ¡Bah! Me voy a clase! - y se fue por otro camino  
  
- ¡Misao! Pues vete! - grita Sanosuke  
  
Misao continua andando, y piensa en que quizá él tenía razón. Quizá no se debía engañar más, sería mejor tirar la carta y olvidarse de eso. En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada y Misao se dio prisa, tiró de mala manera la carta a la papelera, pero no cayó dentro, cosa que pasó desapercibido para ella. Subió a clase y se sentó esperando que ese día pasara pronto.  
  
Aquella noche en el instituto habría un baile, al que otro año más iría sin acompañamiento. Podría ir Sano con ella, pero quizá él consiguiese coquetear y llevar a alguna chica, no quería fastidiarle el momento.  
  
Más tarde a media mañana una pareja discutía abajo, en el patio  
  
- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Tu recibes cartas de otras chicas!! - dice la chica  
  
- No es mi culpa - contesta un chico serio  
  
- ¿Qué crees? ¿Que eres más guapo tú que yo?? - al no obtener respuesta ella continua - y no me has escrito ninguna tarjeta, como todos los chicos hacen a sus novias  
  
- Si soy tu novio, no hace falta que te escriba nada - dice tranquilamente  
  
- Estoy harta de ti, Aoshi Shinomori!! Nunca me haces caso y no quieres venir con mis amigas  
  
- Será porque las aguanto menos que a ti - sigue sin subir la voz.  
  
- Pero... ¿¡Te atreves a decirme eso?! ¡Olvídame! - gesticula mucho y sigue andando cuando se da cuenta que él no la sigue y va tranquilamente por otro camino, lo que hizo que ella aumentara su ira.  
  
Aoshi, no era demasiado creído. Sabía que su físico atraía a las chicas (N/A: ¿Y a quien no? ^//^) y muchas deseaban lucirse a su lado por el instituto, y las que lo conseguían, acababan cansándose de que él no las hiciese demasiado caso, y a él no le importaba, pues no las quería. A veces se preguntaba porque aceptaba a estar saliendo con ellas, pero quizá quería encontrar a una chica que fuese distinta a las demás, y no la encontraba.  
  
Ese día por ser especial, no tenían que volver a clase más y se organizaban distintos puestos, juegos... pero no era obligatorio participar. Aoshi se paró al ver ante sus pies un papel doblado, no sabía lo que iba a encontrar escrito, pero su curiosidad le hizo agacharse y cogerlo para desdoblarlo. Y comenzó a leer, estaba escrito con letra clara.  
  
"A ti, mi amor soñado:  
  
Estoy esperando, y sigo así durante mucho tiempo que vengas a mí, que me muestres que todas mis fantasías son ciertas, que se pueden hacer realidad. Soy fuerte y sufro en silencio, atravieso la oscuridad y las lágrimas para algún día encontrarte, oírte respirar junto a mí y ver la felicidad en tu mirada. Busca en tu alma y en tu corazón, y si me encuentras sabrás que ya no tienes más que buscar. Me entrego a ti como soy, te doy mi vida. Te daría todo y lucharía por ese amor que guardo en mi interior, para sacarlo a la luz y que no se apague más. Y cuando te tenga junto a mí, agarraré tu mano con fuerza y mis labios se cerrarán formando una sonrisa. Mi debilidad será fuerza y mis miedos serán alegrías. Dime que harás lo mismo y que en este instante piensas buscarme, porque en tu corazón sentirás un fuego, tan intenso que te quema por dentro, que conseguirá que la voz, al encontrarnos, se quede helada. Cuando veas la ilusión desvanecerse y a los deseos abrasarse, no detengas tu camino, coge aliento de nuevo y arriésgate a tus miedos para encontrar tus deseos. Porque en un vacío en el que me encuentro, un día tus ojos y los míos cruzarán su brillo y ya no habrá que buscar más."  
  
Misao Makimachi  
  
Al leerlo una sensación le recorrió y le hizo sentirse bien. Era extraño, pero parecía sentirse identificado con esos sentimientos. Quiso buscar a la chica que había firmado esa carta y confesarle que él también sentía lo mismo, pero venció su razón. Se dijo que sería una simple chica que le escribía a su novio, o que escribía sin sentimiento como artículo de San Valentín, y sin saber qué hacer con la carta le guardó algo rápido cuando Kenshin se acercó a él.  
  
- Hola Aoshi! - saludó  
  
- Ah, hola Kenshin  
  
- Oye... he visto a Azuka (ex novia de Aoshi) y estaba molesta contigo y no va hablando muy bien de ti.  
  
- Bueno, que diga lo que opina  
  
- Pensé que deberías saberlo. Aunque no te importa mucho, ¿verdad?  
  
- No, no me importa lo que ella opine  
  
- Aoshi, ¿es que no te importa ninguna de la chicas con las que sales? Todas acaban descontentas contigo, incluso odiándote.  
  
- No encuentro a la que no sea igual  
  
- ¿estás seguro de que sólo es eso?  
  
- Sí, lo estoy, Kenshin. Ya habrá alguna que no se canse de mí.  
  
- No irás con ninguna chica al baile? No creo que tengas dificultades para eso (N/A: ^//^ yo me ofrezco!)  
  
- No iré, ¿irás tú con Kaoru Kamiya?  
  
- Sí, al fin me decidí a pedírselo y aceptó - dice algo sonrojado  
  
- Me alegro - le pone una mano sobre el hombro - me voy, mas tarde nos veremos  
  
- *¿Qué le ocurre ahora? Nunca sé lo que le pasa por la cabeza* - pensaba Kenshin, y en ese momento vio a su adorada Kaoru que charlaba con dos amigas en el patio.  
  
- Oye Kaoru, ¿cómo no contarnos que tu y Ken iréis juntos al baile? - pregunta Misao  
  
- Es que... quizá no os lo creeríais  
  
- Claro... yo también... bueno nada - intenta continuar Alexia  
  
- ¿Cómo que bueno nada ¬¬? Habla - mira maliciosamente Misao (N/R: Eso pasa en la realidad _)  
  
- Dilo! . - opina Kaoru  
  
- Vale... que Kai aceptó a ir conmigo ^o^  
  
- Weee!! Alex, es genial - dice Misao contenta por su amiga  
  
- Qué bien!  
  
- Gracias. Ya nos veremos en el baile, no? Hasta luego! - se fue en dirección de ese chico con el que iría al baile y sus amigas la observaban como algo cortada (sonrojada) fue hacia él  
  
- Oye Miso, yo también me voy - señala a Kenshin - Ya sabes, San Valentín es un día especial. Suerte!  
  
¿Suerte? ¿Que suerte iba a tener si no había ni con quien tenerla? Otra vez miró a su alrededor, rodeado de parejas que se abrazaban o besaban amorosamente. Así estaba, plantada en medio de toda esa gente, cuando una chica de las "populares" se acercó a ella, cosa que la impresionó. Era Azuka, la mejor amiga de la líder del grupo de animadoras, todos la conocían. Y en esos días salía con uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto, el de los ojos de hielo, Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
- Hola... - comenzó Azuka - ¿Cómo te llamabas? - dijo rápida y entre risas  
  
- Misao, ¿por? - sabía desde el principio que no era para nada bueno su visita.  
  
- Ah, eso ¿¡En qué piensas?! ¿No sabes que Aoshi, es mío?  
  
- ¡Yo que sé! A mí me da igual! - responde dándose la vuelta pero la otra chica la coge del brazo agarrándola con sus largas uñas y la obliga a girarse de nuevo  
  
- ¿Te gusta verdad? . moviendo mucho los labios  
  
- No me vuelvas a hacer eso. Su mirada se clava en ella Y no lo conozco ¿por que me va a gustar?  
  
Misao comienza a preguntarse porque ocurre todo eso. Ella no ha dirigido una sola vez la palabra a Shinomori, quizá si su mirada, pero nunca pensó en fantasías de ser su novia como lo hacían otras chicas. Y mucho menos haber llegado a otras cosas. ¿De que hablaba Azuka? Nunca la habían caído bien esas chicas, ni siquiera las envidiaba.  
  
- Mira, no te hagas la despistada, mona. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de esa carta qué le has escrito a mi novio? - omitiendo la parte de que ya no eran pareja  
  
- Mira guapa - imitándola con falsedad - yo no tengo ni idea de tu carta, ni de tu novio, ni nada. Déjame en paz - se marchó a otra zona más tranquila dónde poder pasa desapercibida y sin que la entrometieran en líos de ningún tipo.  
  
Luego de repente le viene a la mente aquella carta que tiró a la basura, pero no, no era posible que la hubieran encontrado allí dentro, además, ese Shinomori no tenía nada que ver en todo eso, ¿o sí? Seguramente habría otra Misao que le habría escrito una amorosa tarjeta de San Valentín a Aoshi y la confundían con ella. Lo mejor era no pensar en esas tonterías y esos líos.  
  
Se fue alejando por la zona arbolada del patio del instituto y se acomodó en el césped bajo un árbol. Sacó un extenso libro de su mochila y se dispuso a leer y olvidar todo ese día. Sus amigas irían al baile con los chicos que miraban con emoción y admiración cada vez que se cruzaban con ellos, y ella sólo tenía problemas, Sano y ella estaban algo enfadados y encima esa "pija" la contaba cosas que a saber si eran ciertas. Se hallaba perdida en la lectura, inmersa entre las páginas del libro cuando una presencia la distrajo y levantó la vista. Era un chico que sin decir palabra se había sentado a su lado.  
  
Aoshi a su vez miró con indiferencia a la chica que le miraba a los ojos de hielo. Esa chica le sonaba, ¿sería de simplemente verla en el instituto? Giró su vista de nuevo y cerró los ojos haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de ella  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - había preguntado Misao que ya había salido de su ensimismamiento - Te he preguntado, contesta al menos - pero él seguía sin moverse o dar señal de haber oído la pregunta, si quiera  
  
Él era Aoshi Shinomori, el causante de todo ese lío con la carta y con su estúpida novia. Y él, que tenía esa mirada de hielo había hecho que a Misao se le congelaran en la boca las palabras. Todo lo que quería reprocharle, por desahogarse y echarle la culpa a alguien, se le olvidó, ya no tenía que decir. Y volvió a buscar la línea por la que leía para continuar en su lectura sin dejarse distraer por nada. Pero sólo su vista recorría las palabras del libro y no lograba captar el mensaje ni sumergirse entre el texto. Volvió a subir la cabeza con ímpetu y volvió a preguntar.  
  
- Oye tú, dime que haces aquí, porque este sitio es mío. Y no quiero que nadie me moleste, y menos tú, que ya me has causado muchos problemas (N/A: Sólo 1 ^^U) por hoy! - cogió aire ya que había soltado todo de un tirón - ¡y esta vez contesta! - se encontró con el rostro de él mirándola fijamente y se sonrojó.  
  
_ Estoy aquí porque es de todos, no tuyo - dijo con firmeza  
  
- Ehh... ah... ¿¡Y lo demás qué?! - dijo al fin después de tartamudear - quieres vender publicidad, debe ser eso. Lo hacen los famosos, parecen que ligan con otra chica y que luego vuelven con otra para... ¡yo que se para qué! Pero parecen telenovelas y además... - Aoshi ya está en su posición anterior sin mirarla - ¿¡ME ESCUCHAS?! _ No, ya veo que no porque...  
  
- Si te escucho, pero otro monólogo, no.  
  
- Vale.. ¬¬* Y ahora responde: ¿por que lo haces? - Misao al límite de su escasa paciencia  
  
- El qué? - contesta sin ganas  
  
- Estar conmigo y parecer que quiero quitarte a tu novia o ne sé que rollos que me ha contado ella (N/A: No da muchas explicaciones -_-U)  
  
- No tengo novia, y lo siento no quiero salir con nadie  
  
- ¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo salir! No líes esto más. ¿Dónde está mi carta?  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- *Kami-sama Dame paciencia!* Vale... repetimos? (N/R: Natillas *¬* xD) Yo creí echar una carta, no dirigida a nadie, a la basura. Pero según otras personas TÚ la has recibido, ¿me la devuelves?  
  
Aoshi que hasta ese momento no se había dirigido si quiera a volver a mirarla, salió de su estado de "semi-concentración" de repente y la miró. Esos ojos azules, ese largo y descolocado cabello negro y esa dulce sonrisa imborrable, era ella, no podía ser otra, era inconfundible. Era Misao Makimachi, la amiga de Sanosuke y Kaoru, la chica que él cada vez que la miraba sentía algo, algo distinto que en las otras chicas. Para él, ella era especial. Pero de eso hacía ya unos años, que hicieron junto a las circunstancias que no la viera más, y aunque su mente no pensó más en ella, el corazón no la olvidó. De repente un papel se deslizó entre las hojas de un cuaderno que él llevaba en los brazos y la hoja de papel cayó.  
  
- Esto... debe ser tu carta, toma. La encontré, no sabía que era tuya - por un momento Aoshi pareció ponerse nervioso pero recobró su tranquilidad  
  
- Ah... - la coge de su mano - Gracias. Lo ves todo una equivocación, ahora.. seguiré leyendo - le mira y él seguía mirándola, sin expresión alguna descrita en la cara. Era en su interior donde debatía un problema.  
  
Desde que dejó de hablarse con ella, hacía dos años, siempre pensó en el momento cuando pudiese decirla algo, y ahora que podía no le salían las palabras. Luego dirigió la vista hacia otro sitio y se centró en sus cuadernos. No pudo permanecer mucho tiempo y la volvió a hablar.  
  
- Misao...  
  
- ¿Eh? - se sobresalta - ¿qué?  
  
- Nada - se levanta y se va sin girarse un instante y sin decir nada más  
  
- Pues adiós  
  
Misao ya no podía dejar de pensar en él y no sabía cuál era la razón. Le había hecho sentir algo, pero debía olvidar esos sentimientos.  
  
- *Misao! No pienses en tonterías, deja de soñar despierta, el es Aoshi Shinomori, el chico popular y además un frío hielo incapaz de fijarse en una chica como tú. Olvida el pasado cuando al menos te hablaba, tu... ya no te acordabas de eso, y así debe ser, cómo ha sido hasta ahora* - mira el lugar por donde él se fue - *¿Por qué al mirarle tu corazón ha sentido el calor, como si por un solo instante hubieras sentido el amor? Eso es mentira! No, me lo tengo que negar a mí misma. Sólo necesitas cariño, no lo confundas* - recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a pasearse por el instituto.  
  
Caminaba pensativa y silenciosa. Pasó por lugares con mucha gente conocida e incluso vio a sus amigas. Kaoru y Kenshin paseaban también, juntos incluso tímidamente se cogieron la mano, y reían amistosamente. Sanosuke se acercó a un grupo de chicas y algunas se fueron enfadadas o molestas, seguramente por alguna de sus "bromas" aunque otras se quedaron con él, lo considerarían divertido o guapo.  
  
También vio a Alexia, estaba sentada en un banco y a su lado estaba Kai Hiwatari, un chico bastante guapo, pero muy frío y solitario. Él miraba sin fijar su vista en nada y sin apenas expresión en su rostro y ella estaba en silencio como si en su mente tuviese muchas cosas que pensar. Alexia se sobresalta cuando él la habla y ella le mira con una pequeña sonrisa. Se levantan, ella rápidamente le coge la mano y se marchan. (N/R: weee!! claro, hay que aprovechar xDD)  
  
Pero Misao está aparte de todos ellos, no quiere interrumpir ninguno de esos momento, parece que ella es a oscuridad que va a destrozar esos rayos de luz. Va hacia la puerta del instituto, para irse a casa y dejar de sentirse así, de estar sola en un día dónde todos están acompañados. Y allí de repente de pie, y parado, ve a Aoshi. Aparecía siempre que no hay gente, preferiría estar solo. Y mientras le mira unos recuerdos vienen a su mente.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+* FLASH BACK *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Ella está hace unos pocos años en la cafetería con Kaoru, Alexia, y otras chicas de su clase, estaban intentando estudiar pero es imposible, pues, cada pocos minutos alguna hacía algún comentario y acabaron hablando de chicos.  
  
- Venga, no digáis que Sanosuke Sagara, no es guapo - comenta una chica  
  
- Ya, o Enishi!  
  
- Ese es feo! - contestan muchas  
  
- Eh! Mirad quiénes están ahí! - cuchichea otra señalando a dónde Kenshin Himura y Aoshi se acercan.  
  
- Oh! Aoshi si que es guapo *¬*  
  
Misao de repente le mira y como un flechazo siente que está enamorada. Se acerca corriendo a su primo, Kenshin y le pide que le presente a su amigo. A partir de ese día siempre saludaba alegre a Aoshi, hablaba con él y pensó que él también la quería, pero un día de repente él ya no respondió a sus saludos, ni la acompañó hasta la clase, ni quería hablar con ella, él cambió por completo.  
  
Pasaron los días, los meses y al final ella se acostumbró a que todo fuera distinto, no supo la razón de su cambio. Se olvidó de Aoshi y sólo lo vio como el frío chico popular.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+ FIN DEL FLASH BACK *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Ahora volvió a recordar a sentir todo el dolor sentido anteriormente sus sentimientos ya apagados se encendieron bruscamente en ese instante, PEro el sufrimiento que ya pasó volvió también a su corazón. Y sin pensar que él se había percatado de su presencia, comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas. Aoshi, que la vio como sollozaba en medio de ese patio ahora vacío, se acercó a ella. La toma su mano y ella sorprendida y con el rostro aún mojado le mira.  
  
- Ven - dice él. La pasa la mano por la cara suavemente.  
  
Misao no pudo impedir dejar de llorar y ante este gesto, desconsolada y sin preguntarse el por qué. Le abrazó y su llanto de pronto cesó. con cortos pasos y lentamente se separó de él.  
  
- Misao, creo que... - algo azorado  
  
- Esta bien, lo siento...  
  
- No, ven conmigo - la volvió a coger la mano con decisión  
  
Pasaron desapercibidos entre la multitud y algunos les miraban sorprendidos. Misao se dejaba llevar por él y por esos sentimientos que habían resurgido. Llegaron a la zona donde un tiempo antes se habían encontrado, Aoshi le dijo que prefería estar en un lugar tranquilo.  
  
- Creo, que sé lo que estarás pensando  
  
- ¿En serio? - dijo ella regresando de su aturdimiento y con su carácter habitual  
  
- Sí, por qué todo cambió tanto entre nosotros y por qué ahora ocurre esto, no?  
  
- Vaya, has acertado  
  
- Yo también me lo he preguntado - siguió hablando - y la verdad no sé la razón, pero fue un error. Antes era feliz y hasta llegué a pensar que esa chica de ojos azules océano y expresiva sonrisa me había hecho enamorarme de ella - Misao se sonrojó un poco ante aquel comentario, sabía que se refería a ella - Y de repente todo se fue abajo y sólo por mi culpa.  
  
- Todos cambiamos...  
  
- Pero lo mío fue peor, porque yo no había cambiado  
  
Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio sin saber qué decir, al final Misao desahogándose, habló:  
  
- Y yo todo este tiempo he escondido mis sentimientos. Yo te quería y creo que aún te sigo queriendo, porque al recordar todo...  
  
- Perdóname - cortó él  
  
- No hay qué perdonarte, todo podía volver a ser como antes, no?  
  
- Sí - no dijo más y yendo ella la rodeó su menudo cuerpo y con cariño protector la abrazó. Ella correspondió a su abrazo  
  
Llegó la hora de la comida en la que cada uno debía irse a casa y decidieron volver  
  
- Esta noche espero verte - dijo él  
  
- No creo que venga, porque... - alguien interrumpió la conversación  
  
El grupo de los chicos y chicas populares, con los que generalmente se iba a Aoshi se acercó con chulería. Azuka fue la primera en hablar  
  
- Aoshi!! Te estábamos buscando! - le cogió del brazo, pero él no se movió  
  
- Estaba... aquí dando una vuelta  
  
- Me llevarás al baile esta noche, no? Porque tengo ya el vestido preparado  
  
- Eh... - dudaba  
  
Misao comenzó a preocuparse, pensó que ella seguiría ahí quieta, apartada y vería otra vez como él se iría para siempre, pero no fue así  
  
- No, la llevaré a ella, con la que he debido estar todo este tiempo - se alejó del grupo y rodeó la cintura de Misao con sus manos posesivamente - vamos, se hace tarde - Azuka y los otros se quedaron anonadados mientras ellos se iban sin girarse ni una sola vez  
  
El instituto ya estaba vacío y cruzaron el patio. Misao se reía por la cara estupefacta y estúpida que se le había quedado a Azuka. Ya se despidieron hasta la noche.  
  
- Si quieres paso a recogerte, aun recuerdo donde vives...  
  
- No, no hace falta. Mejor nos vemos aquí  
  
- Como quieras. adiós - la besó en la mejilla y Misao se sonrojó  
  
- Ehhh... gracias por haberla rechazado y estar con una chica "no popular" como yo  
  
- En mi opinión la mejor  
  
- ¿De verdad? ^//^ - ella le besó también en la mejilla - Adiós! - y con paso alegre se marchó  
  
Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y Misao caminaba echa un manojo de nervios y preguntas. No dudaba de sus sentimientos se preguntaba por todo el tiempo perdido, el amor escondido y si de verdad Aoshi la querría. Intentaba librarse de las estúpidas cuestiones e ir a disfrutar el momento y Kenshin y Kaoru que la vieron la saludaron.  
  
Terminaron el camino comentando alegres sobre la fiesta y se quedaron asombrados al saber que Aoshi iría con ella.  
  
Llegaron al salón del instituto, ya todo adornado con luces y corazones para el día. Misao se quedó fuera esperándole, pero comenzó el baile y aún no venía, pasó dentro de la sala varias veces por si estaba esperando dentro y él seguía sin aparecer. Empezaba a penar que la había olvidado, que todo había sido un sueño y que Aoshi no aparecería nunca. Cuando de pronto una sombra se situó junto a ella, se acercó a su oído y la susurró:  
  
- Espléndida y preciosa  
  
- ^//^ gracias  
  
- He traído algo, por eso he tardado. Cierra los ojos - ella hizo lo que él decía mientras la abrochaba algo en el cuello cuidadosamente  
  
- Espero que haya merecido la pena mi tardanza, si no, me culparé  
  
Misao abrió los ojos y tocó el colgante, lo reconoció enseguida. En una pequeña medalla de plata había unas inscripciones: "Misao y Aoshi" "Para siempre"  
  
Lo hicieron en aquellos tiempos pasados, cuando su amistad comenzó. Las palabras de Misao fueron estas:  
  
- "Cuando todo parezca perdido, acuérdate de mí y todo irá mejor"  
  
Misao ahora sabía que se cumplieron sus palabras y se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada.  
  
- Gracias por haberte acordado. Todo merece la pena con que tu estés a mi lado.  
  
Entraron al salón de baile y la música era tranquila y romántica. Acababa de empezar una pieza nueva y las parejas comenzaban a cogerse en posición de baile.  
  
- Vamos, ¿quieres que bailemos?  
  
- Sí, claro - pasaron a mezclarse entre mas gente  
  
Mientras bailaban, Misao observaba a su alrededor. Vio a su primo y a Kaoru que bailaban también abrazados; a Sano que había conseguido una cita, cariñoso con ella; a Alexia que consiguió convencer a Kai a costa de insistir mucho que también bailara. Vio también a Azuka que la miraba con odio y recelosa, pero Misao contestó sonriendo y abrazando con mas fuerza a Aoshi junto a ella.  
  
- Misao creo que me he enamorado dos veces de la misma persona  
  
- ¿Sólo crees? - le preguntó inocente  
  
Él a ver esa carita de ángel, se le ablandó el corazón que solo un tiempo atrás era hielo.  
  
- No, ahora sé que te quiero  
  
- Yo ya lo sabía desde hace mucho - sonrió con cariño y él de improviso la besó.  
  
- Y nunca lo dudaré  
  
FIN  
  
Misao-Chan: HAPPY DAY OF LOVE!!  
  
Notas: Bueno espero que os haya gustado este especial de San Valentín aunque no lo hayáis leído el mismo día y espero vuestras opiniones REVIEWS!! ^^ Ah! Eso que dice que primero que nunca ha hablado con él y luego le conoce es que es cómo si se le hubiese olvidado y todo lo que viene despues (x si no se entendía) También deseo que este día haya sido feliz para todos, si teneis novio/a o si no es así, pensad en esa persona a la que amáis aunque no seáis correspondidos/as v__v Que siempre hay que tener esperanza y luchar por lo que queremos conseguir, bueno claro si os ayudáis de un amigo/a para que cierta persona se de cuenta de vuestro amor (no hablo de nadie... =P) pues mucho mejor. Y yo a ver si mi "Aoshi" se da cuenta de todo lo que le quiero y que yo si voy a estar siempre a su lado Jeje ^^  
  
SUERTE A TODOS!! Byes y Cuidaos! Misao-Chan  
  
Dedicado: Suboshi!! Mi amor *-* Mi Aoshi, si esq rima y todo *¬* (xDDDDD) 


End file.
